With the rapid development of computer technology in recent years, computer systems are naturally incorporated in backbone systems constructing a social infrastructure. In order to operate the social infrastructure normally at all times, considerable operation costs are required. An autonomic computing system has attracted attention as a technique for reducing the operation costs as much as possible and increasing the degree of system stability.
The autonomic computing system is a generic term describing technology for constructing a system-scale, self-contained environment, where the autonomic computing section is a part of an entire system for detecting a problem or failure that arises in a system and autonomously controlling the operation. For example, various methods for monitoring an event corresponding to a problem or failure that arises in a system are disclosed as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-91482 discloses an object monitoring method, which actuates a monitoring object for monitoring occurrence of an event such as a failure for each of plural nodes to be monitored, and sends event occurrence information to a management node as necessary. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-285040 discloses a network monitoring system for collecting continuous quantity information of network devices to be monitored, and collecting monitoring information from a network device that has detected an abnormal behavior to specify the cause of a failure.] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-110790 discloses an autonomic server farm for detecting occurrence of a failure in a server managing plural nodes and providing self-healing of the failure.